No, This Is Not A Test
by xDibromx
Summary: Ron has always played second to Harry Potter. But now he's had enough. This is where he makes his imprint onto the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, places, and events are property of J.K. Rowling. This is uniform for all the chapters that may follow in this story.

Introduction: Hello I'm here for the pure enjoyment of pleasuring my imagination. So I'm just hoping everyone who reads my story will enjoy it And so here is my story…

Thoughts are in Italics

**No, This Is Not A Test**

**Chapter 1: Brand New Shoes**

Ronald Weasley lay back upon his four-poster bed, in his shared room, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Feeling the strain of the day ebb away, as his body rested on the soft Gryffindor red and gold sheets, Ron reminisced about his day…

_He woke up late as usual, with a slightly queer feeling, after constant prodding by his best friend Harry Potter; Getting out of bed Ron went through his standard shower, which lasted a decent 20 minutes, before any action was taken to force him out and to the Great Hall. Dressing himself in his second hand and worn out robes, Ron took no notice of the faded colour or minor tears or rips that decorated the outfit. Such things were common in his attire, that to make any notice of them would simply depress him and that was something Ron didn't intend to have happen. _

_Marching his way down the steps from the 5__th__ year's room, Ron noticed that Harry and Hermione Granger, Ron's female 2__nd__ best friend, hadn't decided to wait for him to come down. It slightly bothered him; however he figured that since he actually did take a slightly longer time than usual at preparing himself, the desire for breakfast became too great for the two. _

_Making his way to the Great Hall, Ron felt that same feeling tickle the corner of his mind and Ron for some reason couldn't quite place what the feeling was. Pushing the feeling away, Ron entered the Hall and noticed two things. First, Draco Malfoy, a generation who were widely known to be enemies of Weasleys, was walking past him with the usual sneering expression that was just too much of a routine to bring about a reaction. And two, people were crowded next to Harry for some reason that was also too much of a routine, and because of the previous year's developments, this was compounded upon. _

_Ron took his seat as close to Harry as he could and just began to eat his late breakfast, not really paying much attention to the attention his best friend attracted. He was again, too used to such conditions and just figured that Harry would get to him when he got to him, whenever that would happen. _

_After breakfast Ron and Harry had made their way to their first class, Potions. This class being both their least favourite, they tried to stick together as much as they could during the time to help salve the pain of being within the presence of their prejudiced professor, Professor Snape. It seemed that all attention was again mainly directed to Harry. Snape gave the laziest attempt at a discreet glare, towards Harry and him however it seemed that that glare was focused more so on Harry as opposed to him. Then, seeing as how Gryffindors and Slytherins had to share the same class, Draco Malfoy was also shooting death glares at the two from his seat, and yet again it mainly seemed directed to Harry._

_The odd feeling that was present in Ron when he woke up, swelled inside of him, seemingly wanting to be noticed. _

_And so the day went about in that same fashion, Harry getting most attention, while Ron followed behind as nothing more than a shadow. And once the day was done, all Ron could bear to do was fall onto his bed and just contemplate what his life had become._

Ron lay there…just thinking. He always seemed to be the sidekick in Harry's "adventures" (if you would call them that); someone always forgotten. Then Harry's rivalry with Malfoy seemed even more adamant than the life-long blood feud of the Weasleys and Malfoys. Then Snape's greater abhorrence towards Harry than him, the attention Harry received, pushing Ron to the sidelines, the newsletters stating how Ron was "an admirer of the early Hero", and so on and so on seemed to further mark Ron as Harry's sidekick or shadow. The newsletter even got Hermione's name in the paper as she was apparently, "Harry Potter's Youthful Romance", making it seem like there was only a duo and not the Trio that actually was.

Ron knew that Harry unintentionally attracted such attention. After nearly killing the Dark Lord and sending him into hiding, one was ensured celebrity attention. But such attention can chip and chip away at ones patience, like that of water against the side of a rock on the periphery of the ocean. And such a loss in patience can commonly result and fierce and powerful responses. And it was that very loss of patience that caused the anger and frustration in Ron to foam and bubble over.

Ron's eyes widened a fraction at his revelation. He was angry, he was frustrated, and even more so he was determined. He could feel how his now identified frustration was flooding through his nerves making him tense. Ron felt that at this point he was the camel, and his non-existent social status was the feather that broke his back; and once the camel had had enough he decided to make his own imprint into the sand. No longer would he be subjected to others and allow himself to be cast aside like last week's paper.

Lost in his own thoughts Ron didn't notice how Harry was walking towards his bed.

"Hey Ron, are you busy right now?" asked Harry. Ron could hear the humour in his voice. How 'apparently' clear it was that Ron wasn't doing anything besides lying on his bed staring towards the ceiling.

"Well I'm just here resting a bit and thinking," Ron replied with a slightly tired tone.

"Thinking about what?" Harry asked. Ron couldn't tell if Harry was actually concerned or actually just thought it was interesting that the hot tempered male could just lay back and contemplate important life details.

"Nothing much I suppose," Ron tried to make this an end to the conversation with a dead-end response, but Harry had a point to his questions.

"Oh, so would you mind coming with me to the Owlry? I heard Cho was going to be there at this time and I just wanted it to seem like accident that we bumped into each other and it would look more convincing if you happened to be with me. You're free to leave once she and I start talking." At this point Harry began bouncing his weight from foot to foot, obviously ready to leave as he expected a yes from Ron.

"Well, it was a long day and I kinda just wanna relax a little and just think" Ron replied with a sigh placed before to try and emphasize his lack of desire to move.

"Aww but Ron you can do that once you get back. Come on mate lets go." Harry stated, already making his way to the doorway.

"Ughh but Harry—"

"It won't take that long. You can come back to think soon. Just put your thoughts on pause or something."

"Harry, I—", Ron began, getting frustrated that Harry was berating him about leaving, just for his personal gain.

"What are you still doing in bed? Come on, let's go" Harry was being more and more oblivious.

"I don't—"

"Oh by the way your mom sent you a package while you were late for breakfast. Hermione shrunk it and gave it to me to give to you but I kinda forgot until just now. It's in your drawer. But nonetheless lets go, I don't know how long Cho will be there" harry began speaking faster and faster in his rush making it seem as if Ron was the slow and dopey camel who was always be pulled in some direction.

Ron was beginning to get that odd, now identified as frustration, feeling building up again in him again.

Taking a deep breath Ron tried not to act in stereotype to red-heads and began a slow, calm, and vague explanation to Harry, as to why he didn't want to leave. But before he actually got the chance to actually form a sentence he was once again interrupted by Harry.

"Ron, come on, Cho could be leaving anytime now", Harry was beginning to whine a bit.

"Harry please just—"

"What? Why aren't you moving? If we don't hurry—"

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKING GOING!"

Ron was now red in the face and looking as mad as he felt. How could Harry just expect him to go off and do such a thing? Accompany him to the Owlery, just so he could strike up a conversation with Cho and basically say, "Ok Ron I've used you for what I needed to, you can go now". And the constant pressure Harry put onto Ron was simply enough. It was apparent that Harry wasn't getting that Ron didn't want to go based on his lack of movement, and so he unfortunately needed a mad Ron to get this through his scarred head.

"But Ron…why are you mad? Are you ok?" Harry was clearly confused from Ron's reaction, not seeing the swirl of emotions inside Ron.

With each word accented with frustration Ron gave a simple reasoning.

"I'm tired from the day. I don't feel like going. You can find an excuse of your own as to why you're there. You don't need me. And now I just feel like being alone."

Still confused as to Ron's major reaction, Harry began walking towards Ron in an attempt to calm him down.

"Ron I'm sorry I thought—"

"No Harry you didn't think. And it's just better if you go. I want to be alone." Ron's voice now had an annoyed hint to it that Harry didn't miss.

Well…if that's what you want then I'll go. But when you calm down we're going to talk."

"Fine, whatever, hurry before Cho leaves." Ron said dismissively.

With a look back Harry left, leaving Ron alone to think about what just happened. He really didn't intend to make such an outburst. But for some reason Ron felt no guilt whatsoever about his reaction. In fact he believed Harry deserved it. Assuming Ron would say yes and then putting more pressure on him when he didn't move.

Sighing once again, this time in an attempt to calm himself down, Ron decided he needed a distraction. Remembering that Harry had said his mom had sent him a package, Ron opened his drawer and saw the nicely wrapped packet that was titled, "To Ron, Love Mom".

Placing the package onto his bed Ron began opening it, ripping the paper, wondering exactly what could it be that his mom had sent him since it wasn't any major holiday or his birthday.

Now revealing the item, Ron found that it was in fact a shoe box. And even more surprising were the brand new shoes that were neatly tucked into the box. Surprised at such a random gift, Ron picked up the letter that was also tucked beside the shoes, and read the neat scrawl of his mom:

_Ron,_

_I know you must be wondering about this random gift I've sent you but it's just something I've been saving up for. I've decided long ago that for each one of you and you siblings I'll send a gift that's just another way of saying I love you and that I want you to be happy. So now was your turn and I do hope you enjoy these shoes. I know new clothing for you is hard to come by, but I just felt that these shoes should purely be yours. So now I must ask you to enjoy them in whatever way makes you happy…And Ron I want you to know that I think of you all individually. I hope you understand that you are Ron, and no one else defines you. With these shoes you can make your own mark. So I hope to see those shoes nicely worn when I see you this Christmas. Owl me if you need me._

_Love, Mom_

Picking up the shoes Ron saw how they were stylish, yet not overly so. Malfoy would surely get a thrill out of seeing Ron with flashy new shoes, and inevitably make up some cruel joke about how they had to sell half their house just to afford the shoes.

Remembering the words his mom had said Ron felt that she couldn't be more strangely on topic. Ron IS Ron, not a shadow, a sidekick, or someone to pass off as just, "that other guy".

Clenching the shoes and feeling that no-longer weird feeling inside him swirl around; Ron narrowed his eyes with new determination. This is where he makes his change. He will make his mark on this world and he will make his own decisions. If he see's something he wants, than Ron will take it. It may sound selfish, but everyone can be selfish about things. After living passively, it's time for a change.

Putting on his new shoes, Ron began his preparation for that evening's dinner. And this will be his first dinner, where he will act as the new and real Ron.

Walking from the room, down the common room, and out the portrait into the hall, Ron's robes no longer seemed old or handed down. They flapped and bellowed as if now full of life and Ron in his new persona was now confident about his near future. Oh yes. Things were changing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Got Me**

Ron walked into the Great Hall and immediately took in his surroundings; Teachers sitting as always at the front of the hall, 4 long tables with the 4 different houses sitting along it, Harry sitting with Hermione among the other of our house friends, and Malfoy sitting with his lackeys, Crab and Goyle.

Smiling at how yet again routine the day preceded, Ron walked to his friends, deciding to make the beginning of his selfishness now.

Noting at how his once claimed seat next to Harry was occupied by Seamus Finnegan, Ron made the decision to fix this issue.

"Excuse me Seamus, could you move please?" Ron began politely, tapping on his shoulder

"Oh but Ron there's other seats here too. I wanna stay here and talk to Harry" Seamus replied not exactly brushing Ron off, but assuming the conversation was over at his reasoning.

"No, I'm sorry but Harry is my best mate and I want to sit next to him" Ron was giving Seamus another chance at moving before any action had to be taken.

"Well you got here kinda late and my dinner is already here so I don't think I'll be moving"

Seamus was beginning to become more defiant while everyone nearby drew their attention to the dispute happening before them.

With a frown Ron pulled out his wand from his robes and muttered a spell, sending Seamus and his meal sliding two seats down, effectively making room. Everyone at the table looked with surprise towards Ron and his very, un-Ronish behaviour. Seamus, seemingly stricken at the fact that he was moved by a usually passive Ron, just stared at Ron as if he had grown a new arm.

Taking a seat Ron proceeded to gather food onto a plate for himself.

"Umm Ron, what was that?" asked Hermione. She had never seen Ron behave like this, so forceful towards his own friends.

"Oh well I just wanted to sit next to my best mates so I decided to. If I had to move someone then I just went ahead and did it." Ron shrugged at his response as if it were a simple fact.

Harry, looking at Ron, was thinking about a connection between his behaviour just now and how he acted earlier that evening.

"Hey Ron, umm, is there any reason why your sudden change in behaviour? First in the dorm room and now with dinner, you're not acting like your usual self." Harry seemed very perplexed at his best friends' actions.

Contemplating with telling Harry and everyone present about his new plans for life, Ron decided to keep the response simple and decisive.

"I'm just changing up my life. I'm gonna make myself less passive-", at this Ron looked towards Seamus, "-and more fitting to my needs". Smiling at his friends Ron proceeded to eat the food he had gathered onto his plate.

Furrowing her brow, Hermione thought about Ron's response, rolling it around in her head.

"So, by 'fitting your needs' you mean to say you're gonna do something outgoing like getting a tattoo or rebelling against teachers?", Hermione was at a complete loss as to what Ron was implying.

"No, I think he means he's gonna change and make a move on a girl. Ya know. Be more **aggressive** about things". This being Dean Thomas's interpretation of what Ron meant.

Rolling his eyes towards what Dean had said, Ron thought about a way that he could show the others how little he cared about people's opinion of him and how he really wanted to make himself his own person, uninfluenced by others, such as Harry Potter.

Looking around the Great Hall, Ron thought about all the things he could do.

_Throw a pie at a teacher? No. That's both too comical, and unpractical. The teacher would indefinitely spell away the pie and me as well for tossing the pastry._

_Punch a Slytherin in the face for being so…snake-faced? No, that would simply land me in detention without having people give him a second thought beyond 'typical'._

_But I am getting close with that Slytherin assault. I'm getting along the same lines. Just need to rethink things._

Spotting Malfoy beginning to stand up and proceed to leave, Ron got exactly what kind of shocking, time-stopping, unpredictable, and individual thing, he could possibly do that would send the school in an utmost frenzy.

Smirking at his idea, Ron abandoned his food and friends and walked across the floor, practically making his destination known by the direction his eyes and legs were going in.

Malfoy, upon seeing Ron's advance, paused and frowned at being so forwardly confronted, especially since it was right at the Great Halls doorway, where everyone could view the encounter.

"What do you want Weasley?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Ron for approaching him.

"Just thought I'd walk up and share something with you" Ron replied, with a Cheshire smile; Hinting at his secret meaning for the words.

"Now what exactly would that be? You can't possibly be able to share something with me as you clearly are dirt poor, except those shoes. Did you have to sell half of what furniture you had to afford those?" Malfoy glared at Ron for so much as assuming that he could walk up to him and initiate something with him.

Smiling at a response that he could only expect, Ron began moving forward, ignoring any uneasiness in his stomach. This is where he disassociates himself from Harry and makes it his name that is the hot topic.

Moving quicker than the retreating Malfoy, Ron grabbed Malfoy's arm and tugged him forward harshly, causing him to lose his footing and have no other choice than to fall into Ron.

Taking advantage of Malfoy's situation Ron aimed his mouth at the right angle and speed to match Malfoy's lips perfectly, while at the same time reaching his arm around to encircle Malfoy in half a catch and half an embrace.

Feeling most of Malfoy's weight fall onto him, Ron maintained his balance and pushed back, unintentionally deepening the kiss and supporting the extra 132 lbs. of pureblood.

_What the FUCK! How did he…why the fuck is he…death…bloody murder…Avada Kadavra! Accio Wand! AVADA FUCKING KADAVRA!_

These thoughts that were swirling in a hurricane fashion in Malfoy's head were all unspeakable as a very infuriating, very poor, very warm, very dead meat Weasley, held him from falling onto his face onto the floor, ungracefully. Don't get it wrong, the fall in itself would be graceful. It would be the reaction of having fallen that would be less graceful and more deadly.

Having contemplating what was happening; Malfoy had actually not reacted to this kiss. This was giving him the appearance of a boy dropping his candy, the shock of which making the mind numb with thoughts of crying in response, rather than actually proceeding to flood the eyes.

Once again taking advantage of Malfoy, Ron broke the kiss and embrace, and leveled Malfoy onto the ground because if Malfoy was going to be furious now, he was going to be livid if Ron were to drop him after such a kiss.

"WEASLEY WHAT THE FUCK DID YO-", Malfoy, beginning his enraged yelling, was brought quiet again by another too quick and surprising peck onto the lips by Ron.

Leaping back to avoid Malfoy's flailing arms, Ron broke into a large grim of triumph and skirted around Malfoy, not before looking back towards his table and noting the shocked looks of the others.

Holding down a laugh at the hilarity of the situation, Ron lightly jogged away from the Great Hall towards the staircase, intending to make his way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Making it as far as the 4th floor, Ron noted some erratically running feet and looked back to barely avoid being tackled to the ground by an absolutely red-faced (for once him and not Ron) Malfoy, who quickly recovered and again leaped at Ron. This time catching Ron off balance, he and Malfoy fell to the ground, with the blonde on top of him. Reaching his right arm back Malfoy began to take a punch at the side of Ron's face, but was halted by Ron's strong grip. Attempting to make use of his other arm, Malfoy began to bring his left arm up to slam down onto Ron's face, but was yet again held back by Ron's other arm.

Beginning to thrash about, Malfoy and Ron rolled along the floor; Malfoy seeking to inflict as much pain onto Ron as possible, while Ron sought to keep his face from getting punched.

"Why the fuck did you do that you dirt poor, red haired, blood traitor, muggle loving freak!" Malfoy was screaming obscenities at Ron so fast that Ron could only blur them together and just note the important parts of the sentences that Malfoy was saying.

"I did it because I wanted to you ferret faced creep!" Ron's voice was an octave less than Malfoy's, and wasn't as hysteric but nonetheless, he made it a point that he wasn't going to react as impulsively as he usually would.

"You kissed this 'ferret face'! What gave you the audacity to even believe that you could have such a privilege! I probably have to combine every disinfecting spell to even get one of your contaminating viruses off of my mouth!"

Malfoy was moving his arms about frantically to try and remove them from Ron's grip, but Ron kept a firm grip. No way in hell was he going to let Malfoy free at such a close and dangerous range.

Feeling that he hasn't pushed the situation far enough, Ron began to taunt the infuriated Malfoy

"Pssh don't act like you didn't like it. Finally, someone who can deal with you just long enough to share a kiss with you. And here I thought you were going to just have to deal with abstinence."

Internally smiling at his taunt, Ron watched as Malfoy's eyes widened and slowly he stated each word leaking with venom.

"If...you ever insinuate, suggest, and indicate that I would ever…**ever**, like a kiss from you, than you-"

"-are clearly correct to make such an implication and thus you just want to devote yourself to me and shake the school to its social foundations?"

"WEASLEY!" At this Malfoy wretched his arm free and was about to hammer it down onto Ron with more force than seemed possible for him, when there was a sudden burst of light and Malfoy's was found skidding across the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall along with Dumbledore and Snape was rushing towards them, McGonagall with her wand out and pointed in the direction of where Malfoy was just leaning over Ron.

Malfoy looked shocked at having been made a projectile, but otherwise he was unharmed.

"What absolutely horrendous behaviour from the two of you! And such public displays of crude sexual engagement from you Mr. Weasley! To have done so in the privacy of your own would have been more tolerable than the act of doing so where all may see. This is a school, which means it is for the purpose of learning, not of pressing your faces together." McGonagall was beginning to go onto a tirade about the subject.

"But Professor, we were learning. We were learning the inside of each other's mouths." Ron stated this with an innocent look that was made ineffective by the false sincerity in his tone.

Glaring at Ron, Snape began in his monotonous voice that hinted of absolute loathing.

"Such behaviour in not tolerable, Weasley you will serve detention with me for the next-"

"Now now Severus, I do believe that such an act as public kissing is not something to be punished with a detention. It has happened before and will persist to happen, whether or not between two most unlikely people." At the last part of his sentence Dumbledore looked towards both Ron and Malfoy, who had composed himself enough to stand stiffly in the same place he has slid to.

Smiling with a gleam in his eyes Dumbledore moved towards the two, "Now I believe I won't have to tell either of you this again but if you do happen to kiss again so publically, then we will have to give you an evening's detention." Dumbledore failed to not imply that they shouldn't do the kissing at all. Based on the look on his face he seemed to find great humor that such an event occurred.

"You will most definitely **never** see this happening again Professor." Malfoy, voice filled with the most abhorrent tone, began to walk towards the stairs. Feeling his part in this conversation was over and that he was free to go.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, before you leave, 50 points from Slytherin for fighting. And 70 points for you Mr. Weasley, for fighting and for the smart behaviour towards Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor" Malfoy replied with clenching teeth and then quickly walked down the stairs.

Dumbledore looked at Ron.

"Yes Professor. It won't happen again in public."

Noting the widening eyes of Snape after suggesting that they would be kissing again, Ron proceeded up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Smirking to himself, Ron thought of how he surely was to be the talk of the school. A Weasley and a Malfoy, the perfect way to go against the belief that he was Harry Potter's sidekick and have his name more individualized.

Stating the password, _Toadsworth_,Ron climbed up the entryway behind the portrait of the fat lady and decided he would wait for the others in the common room.

Ron could feel how alive he felt from doing something so unpredictable, it was brilliant.

Left to his thoughts, Ron sat in a chair in front of the fire in the large common room, and thought about how he could be even more so random, alive, and individual. Oh, the possibilities.

Although, Ron couldn't help but remember what he had said to Dumbledore.

_It won't happen again in public._

Did he really mean that he was going to kiss Malfoy again?

Or was that just another way of riling up McGonagall and Snape.

This was something Ron thought with a frown, as he heard the other Gryffindor's come up the entryway and into the common room.


End file.
